cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikael
Mikael is the eldest male vampire in existence, a remorseless hunter, patriarch of the Original Family. Originally a Scandinavian landowner, Mikael, and Esther fled to North America when Europe was besieged by a plague. He was killed by his bastard stepson Niklaus Mikaelson in 2010, and resurrected by Davina Claire in 2012. Early Life As revealed in Always and Forever, In 1001 AD, as revealed in Falling Slowly, he killed Rebekah's werewolf lover in front of her when he began to transform and interrogated her to see if "anything happened". Being the archetypical father figure in an ultraconservative era, he did not wish for her to become an unwed mother. When Esther bled Tatia into several wine cups to ensure the immortality spell would work, Mikael bemoaned Henrik's death and placed all the blame on Klaus. As revealed in Copenhagen, he sought out Roan to help him subsist on the blood of vampires. In 1919, he set fire to the New Orleans opera house and razed the city, reneging on his deal to Marcel Gerard. He later helped facilitate the rise of Christabella Marcoux to power. The Originals: The Big Easy In Le Serpent dans le Jardin, In Liturgical Consternations, In Loup Garou, In Paradise Lost, In Our Family's Hope, He ended up back in St. Anne's attic, held hostage by The Shachath. This being intimidated even him. In Let Her Go, hen he discovered that Davina was indeed dead, he left the attic, informed Kieran of the monster's deception, and later kidnapped Angelique Mikaelson, almost killing Genevieve Thorne in the process. He delivered the child to Tyler Lockwood. In The Destroyer, Mikael returns on New Year's Eve, assaulting a pregnant Genevieve for hexing him into giving the child to the Shachath, who had taken Tyler's form. He advised that she abort her "devil child" and later tried to kill Angelique, only to be daggered by Marcel Gerard, who had been transmorgified into a werewolf and thus immune to the dagger's curse. The Originals: Always & Forever In Seven Months Later, he briefly appeared in one of Killian's dreams. In Corner, In Death Waltz, The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons In Hearing Damage, In By Your Side, In I Will Not Bow, In The Ladder of Chaos, In Soul Inmate, In Rathul, In Misery, In Rescue Me, In Let Me Go, In Abandonment, In The Darkest Parts of Yourself, Appearances Episode count: * 40/68 (TO) * 5/89 (TVD) * 1/5 (TDD) * 46 (Totaled) (TDD) (1/5) * Who Overcomes By Force (illusion) (TO: The Big Easy) (15/24) * Always and Forever (flashbacks) * M is for Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Le Serpent dans le Jardin (hallucinations) * Traitors (flashbacks) * Liturgical Consternations (spirit) * Loup Garou (spirit) * Paradise Lost (spirit) * Our Family's Hope * The Puppet Mistress (flashback/form of The Shachath) * Buried Beneath * Revivify (flashback) * Let Her Go * Falling Slowly (flashback) * Pretty Wicked Things (form of The Shachath) * The Destroyer (TO: Always & Forever) (14/22) * Seven Months Later (dream) * Copenhagen (flashback) * Corner * Hello Storyville * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Death Waltz * Afterlife * Ethan (TO: Dangerous Liaisons) (11/20) * Hearing Damage * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Soul Inmate * Rathul * Misery * Rescue Me * Let Me Go * Abandonment * The Darkest Parts of Yourself (spirit) Trivia * He is the multiverse's most-appearing vampire antagonist. Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Kingston assassination conspirators Category:Canonical characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 3 Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:TVD Universe Category:The Dark Dimension Characters Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Polytheists Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Originals: The Big Easy Main Characters Category:The Originals: Always & Forever Main Characters Category:The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons Main Characters Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:Characters